Nisshō van Astrea
Nisshō Kyō Uchiha (うちは・日照・卿) also known as Experiment X20A is an Uchiha Clan member who was captured prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, by an unknown faction for use in various experiments. Background Kidnapping and Captivity Nisshō was kidnapped by Asura Uzumaki, when he was nine years old, while he was out for a casual stroll following his daily training, due to being seduced by a young Kunoichi named Tsubaki. At the risk of there being an or a coup within the village, Konoha dispatched several Anbu teams in order to locate the boy, or recover his body, but these all failed to uncover his whereabouts. Due to him being of the Uchiha Clan, he was used for a variety of experiments, namely to discover the cause for the activation of their clan Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. His captor, who remained behind a mask to veil his or her identity subjected Nisshō to a number of drugs, toxins and other methods to try to force the young boy to awaken his hidden eye power. It wasn't until he was subjected to a Genjutsu, where his family was killed and Konohagakure was destroyed did his grief reach a boiling point and his eyes spawned the legendary dōjutsu, however it was in its premature form with each eye having only one tomoe. It was also around this time that he was infected with a highly lethal virus, created in the same lab and treatable with an anti-body only found in the lab. Because of this, Nisshō was unable to escape for fear of being killed by the virus in his system. This virus was also a Trojan horse for preparing him for a DNA Splice, using DNA from a few Kaguya Clan members, most notably Kimimaro. It was due to to this and a few other DNA strains that were introduced to his body that his cellular structure was altered and his body was heavily modified using various surgeries and other procedures in order for his body to be ready once the Shikotsumyaku, awakened if it ever did. It would be a number of years, while he was forced to battle other experiments before he showed signs of the experiment taking hold, as he sprouted claw-like protrusions from his finger tips, which he used to skewer his opponent. This however caused him great pain as his body was still in the transition between his original form and his new state. Due to the heavy Body Modifications he was put through prior to this, his new form was unable to fully utilize the Shikotsumyaku and as a result prolonged usage caused him great discomfort, despite his enhanced healing factor. Freedom Around when he was about 21, twelve years after his abduction and trauma he would go on to escape the captivity of Asura, stealing as much as the medicine as he could and fleeing to the for refuge, where he would train his body to better handle his cursed abilities. Tempering his body in the frozen north, he began working as a mercenary for Yukigakure. As he worked, he tried to keep his illness at bay, learning some Medical Ninjutsu in order to recreate or replicate the medication he was in desperate need of. He was able to make a facsimile of the medication which was far weaker than his normal dosage and required him to take twice as much, however it was also toxic to his mental stability in high qualities meaning that Nisshō was in a race against the clock, as he worked for the funds to create more of the drug, which was slowly causing him to go mad, while also saving his life. Personality Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinobi who retains the appearance of a teenager, as he maintains a near constant Transformation Technique. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. As a wanderer, he is seen wearing simple clothes consisting of blue jeans, black sneakers made of a material which absorb the impact of his running allowing them to withstand his speed. His shirt is short sleeved and white in color. Over his shirt he wears a white coat. He has red hair and violet eyes, appearing to have a feminine face. Abilities Nisshō is considered one of the most dangerous weapons every created by man, as well as one of the most dangerous Uchiha in the current generation, who doesn't have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan or Rinnegan. He is known as the Demon of the Snow due to his training in Yukigakure as well as his usage of the Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique, which he developed from witnessing the Hiding in Mist Technique during one of his several raids of Kirigakure. Being a survivor of Asura's experimentation, he is a user of the Shikotsumyaku, a rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai, which allows him to control and manipulate the structure of his own skeleton, this has allowed him to become extremely dangerous when using Taijutsu as he is able to withstand potentially fatal Taijutsu techniques, as well as have access to a rare form of Regeneration. From a young age, due to circumstances, he was forced to become proficent in using his Sharingan as well as make use of his limited Ninjutsu, stealing what information he could for using other techniques or refining what he already knew. His intelligence was quite high as he was able to use his base-level Sharingan in order to manipulate normal Fire Release techniques on a level normally seen with the Mangekyō Sharingan's Blaze Release. He is currently one of the only living users of the Shikotsumyaku, making him a top priority on several villages Bingo Book. Chakra Nisshō, by definition possesses a tremendous amount of Chakra being on par with most elite Jōnin-ranked Shinobi. Being a S-Rank shinobi, he is known the world over for his gargantuan chakra reserves, however he often expends a lot of his chakra when fighting as he passively maintains his healing factor. While he normally tries to hold back in battle, his deteriorating mental state often warrants his loss of control, which transforms him into a monster on the battlefield. Being known as a demon, Nisshō is skilled with the use of the Chakra Exertion Technique, which allows him to exert pressure on the air around him using only the release of his chakra from his Tenketsu. According to his creator Asura, Nisshō possesses a chakra signature which is unique unto itself, and even in his youth could be compared to that of a tailed beast, however he lacked the control to harness this power. In his youth, he was forced to fight for a three-day period and he was shown to be able to last at least 54 hours before falling to his knees due to weakness. Due to his levels, Nisshō is able to maintain his Sharingan nearly indefinitely. Genjutsu Ninjutsu Due to his chaotic trials as a child, Nisshō was reborn into an era of torment as he was trained and developed into a weapon of destruction. His skills in Nature Transformation is on par with a Jōnin-level shinobi. He is considered an S-rank fighter as he possesses two deadly Kekkei Genkai. Nature Transformation Regenerative Healing Factor Due to the extensive experimentation and surgeries preformed on Nisshō, he was granted a special form of healing, utilizing his Yin and Yang releases. Using them in tandem, he is able to bypass the of cell division, by actively creating new cells, rather than causing old ones to regenerate. This method only works as long as he has the chakra to do so, and is dependent of his levels being above his danger threshold. This was spawned by his usage of the Shikotsumyaku, and is a direct reaction to the way the technique is used. This method of healing however is quite painful for him, and the speed is determined by the extensiveness of the injury. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Nisshō has access to the Sharingan, however he has only advanced it to its two tomoe stage. Despite it not being fully mature, Nisshō has mastered its ocular abilities and is quite adept at using Genjutsu and utilizing the clarity it grants him. His Sharingan possesses the ability to manipulate flames of his Fire Release ninjutsu using a combination of Chakra Flow and advanced Nature and Shape Manipulation to form the flames into unique and complex shapes. Despite not being at full power, especially for the time period that he has held it, Nisshō's Sharingan is still a prime target for collectors or individuals who seek power as it is quite rare to have such a developed skill set for an underdeveloped eye and the potential for it to become stronger is astronomical. Nisshō has stated on numerous occasions that his skill with Genjutsu is at the level where he can induce them without a second glance, taking a fraction of a second to place the target under his control. Shikotsumyaku Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Body Modifications Trivia *According to his databook entry: **Nisshō's hobbies are stargazing and practicing his Fighting Skills. **Nisshō Wishes to fight Asura Uzumaki because of the harm he caused him. **Nisshō's favorite word is Honor (栄誉, "eiyo") **Nisshō's word soul is Identity (氏名, shimei) Category:Uchiha Clan